


21

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	21

他今天格外不舒服，防滑夹被调得很紧，他能感觉到双腿被勒得很痛，跳蛋总是在不经意间被开启，让他毫无防备，间断的震动使他无法达到高潮，后穴变得更加潮湿瘙痒，他隔着西裤摩挲腿上的带子，用手指轻轻勾起，跳蛋又震动起来，又痛又痒的感觉让他想要逃离。恍惚间过了很久，助理带他离开了那里，帮他披上了外套，他晕乎乎地跟在助理身边，腿部的勒痛感让他走得很慢，内裤好像已经湿透了，他觉得那个人坏透了，总是喜欢折磨他，然而他现在却需要那个人，想着想着他又走神了，沉浸在自己的世界里，助理送他回家便离开了，他在车上就睡着了，男人把他抱回房间，帮他脱了衣服才发现他的衣服都被汗浸湿了，腿上被勒得出现一圈红肿，男人意识到自己做的过分了，轻轻抱他到浴室帮他洗了个澡，男人抱他上床，用胳膊把他搂在自己怀里:“珠珠，我错了，原谅我吧。”他的睫毛颤了颤，男人把他搂得更紧，满意地闭上了眼睛。


End file.
